Uma Paixão de Momento
by Nadeshisco
Summary: Mais uma song que eu fiz da Pandora em relação a um dos cavaleiros de sapuris, ta uma coisa meia sombria, mas achei que até que ficou legal


Crush  
  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
Você sabe tudo do que eu tenho medo  
  
Você faz tudo o que eu queria fazer  
  
Todos o querem, todo mundo ama você...  
Eu sei que eu deveria dizer-lhe como me sinto  
Eu queria que todo mundo desaparecesse!  
Toda vez que você me chama, eu tenho medo de ser eu  
  
E sou tímida demais para dizer  
  
Eu, porque justo eu? Me pergunto deis que eu te vi... Eu não aceitei o que fizeram, mas como sempre tenho que me manter calada...não aceitei quando vocês voltaram, achei uns inúteis fracassados, já estavam mortos...eu sempre com esse meu jeito obscuro, fiquei assim quando tive conhecimento de quem era meu irmão. Mas quando você apareceu diante de mim, eu que ali estava tocando harpa calmamente, quase errei as notas musicais. Você não era o mais bonito se comparado com Aquário e Gêmeos , mas também não era feio, diante de meus olhos que não conheciam as cores, você era mais do que perfeito para mim. Com um simples olhar seu sobre mim, tive a sensação de que você pode perceber tudo o que havia em mim. 2 horas antes de você partir para me trazer a "cabeça "de Athena, eu o chamei ate a minha sala,não sei porquê, nunca havia sentido isso antes mas você me atraia de uma maneira diferente. O que a senhorita deseja? Estamos nos aprontando para partir... O seu nome é Shura não é cavaleiro de Capricórnio? – diretamente ele era muito mais bonito. Sim... Vocês sabem muito bem o que devem fazer não é? Se nos trair o castigo será pior do que a própria morte. Eu sei, não vamos trair ninguém daqui... Vocês só têm ate o nascer do Sol...Para voltarem com aquela cabeça... – porquê eu tinha que ser tão fria daquela maneira, com a pessoa que mais me atraia? – não mandarei nenhum espectro para atrapalha-los, se assim for melhor. Certamente... – seu olhar estava tão distante que chegava a congelar – me desculpe mas... O que? – finalmente será que ele esta mudando de assunto? Queria eu saber mais sobre ele A senhorita é sempre assim? Sempre controlando tudo, como um cavaleiro? Cavaleiro? Sou obrigada a ser... – acho que falei demais, com certeza essa sua aproximação esta mexendo comigo, porquê eu não pergunto o porque disso? "Obrigada"? Somos se queremos, como no meu caso e dos meus amigos, apesar de eu ser um cavaleiro de Athena, Pandora? Sim... você tem razão, mas eu sou assim... acho melhor você não se aproximar mais... Do que você tem medo, o máximo que eu posso fazer é cortar seu pescoço... – você poderia cortar se quisesse, nada mais faz sentido para mim...  
  
I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know  
I just want to hold you  
Eu tenho uma atração por você  
Espero que você se sinta como eu me sinto  
Eu me torno impulsiva quando estou com você...  
  
Eu tenho uma atração por você  
  
Uma atração por você  
Eu sei, eu sou aquela com quem você pode conversar  
Às vezes, você me diz coisas que não quero saber  
Eu só quero abraça-lo  
  
Mas eu não farei isso...acho que sinceramente você precisa mudar sua vida – ele tem um olhar sincero quando fala comigo, por que? "Mudar "? Eu não preciso mudar, tenho e tive tudo o que sempre quis, cavaleiro Shura – será que eu sempre serei assim, tão formal? Verdade, porque se eu não estou me sentindo enganado e nem ultrapassando nenhum limite, você nunca fez isso... – o máximo que eu queria fazer ate agora seria abraça-lo, mas você me beijou, acabo me sentindo impulsiva quando estou com você e por isso deis da hora que você me puxou eu me perdi como nunca deveria ter me perdido em seu beijo , que era melhor do que continuar tocando harpa e ver espectros entrando e saindo de minha sala... mas ali com você era diferente, não quero que esse beijo acabe nunca mas... – perdão Por que você fez isso? – não pergunte se eu gostei, por favor Porque sinceramente eu quis, e achei que você quisesse, mas preciso ir à luta no Santuário, passar bem , Senhorita Pandora...  
Porquê, mais uma vez tive que me comportar como se tivesse odiado e ter  
sido tão fria quanto a Sibéria? Se ele soubesse o quanto eu gostei,  
talvez não tivesse deixado ele ir e pior, o meu amor esta se dirigindo  
para a morte, espero eu estar enganada.  
Incrível como as horas nesse castelo são anos, se passaram 10 horas que  
ele partiu e eu, francamente estou a beira de um precipício. Radamanthys... eu só o perdoarei dessa vez, mas não quero outra imprudência como esta , você já sabe... – onde já se viu mandar espectros sem meu consentimento e ainda todos morrerem?  
"Eu prometi a ele que não mandaria nenhum, ele deve estar pensando que  
eu sou uma mentirosa, meu maior medo é que ele esteja morto, infelicidade  
a minha ter me apaixonado pela pessoa que era para ser proibida..."Acho  
melhor voltar a tocar...mas... "... finalmente após 10 horas de espera ,  
você voltou, machucado, mas vivo...será que você ainda lembra do que  
aconteceu, parado em minha frente junto de Saga e Kamus? Realmente são vocês, os cavaleiros de ouro, poderosos como se diziam, conseguiram regressar com o cadáver de Athena em menos de 12 horas... – do que eu estou falando? Apenas quero tê-lo ao meu lado de novo – bom então, me mostrem a cara morta de Athena  
Seguimos então num longo tempo nesse problema, que eu não contei, queria  
que todos fossem embora e quero ficar apenas ao lado do meu amado... mas  
você esta diferente, com um olhar de raiva que não tinha antes, será que  
Athena mudou você? Preciso manter a minha pose firme. Rana – que era um espectro retardatário que vivia no meu pé – tire esse pano e me mostre Athena... 'Me perdoe Pandora '– Shura sussurrou em meu ouvido quando me segurou com sua mão pronta para me dar uma excalibur 'Por que você esta fazendo isso agora?' – eu sussurrava também, mas apenas o fato de sentir sua mão forte em meu braço já me confortava 'As coisas mudaram e não posso mais ser tão livre assim...' Como você sabe minha mão é excalibur e um único movimento sua cabeça cairá. – eu não estou entendendo... meu coração foi partido em mil pedaços, como você mesmo disse aquela vez, é um cavaleiro de Athena e joga tudo para o ar por isso, apesar de não ser do seu feitio. Shura não quer matar você, mas nos leve a Hades por bem... – então talvez ele me ame O que vocês farão com Hades, Saga? Cortaremos a cabeça dele... Claro, vocês são cavaleiros de Athena, mas não estão se esquecendo de algo? É graças a ele que vocês estão vivos ate agora e com os primeiros raios de Sol, certamente vocês voltarão ao mundo dos Mortos... – é triste para mim ver você Shura dessa maneira sendo jogado junto com outros para longe, morrendo aos poucos, mas eu não posso fazer mais nada se não pensar o quanto eu te amo , e o quanto você me atraiu, mas eu vou deixa –lo sozinho como você fez comigo durante longas 10 horas, adeus meu único amor que durou apenas 12 horas... Rana cuide do castelo ele não me servirá mais... – quero me livrar de tudo aqui que possa lembrar você.  
Agora que finalmente estou indo embora para longe de você apesar de ama-  
lo, espero que ainda possamos nos ver em outras eras, mas saiba que você  
é o meu amor e minha atração, você morreu sem saber que eu o amava e sem  
eu saber se você me ama, pura ilusão...  
Escrevi essa carta que nunca será lida ou saberão , apenas para poder me  
aliviar, o que é impossível, escrevi para o meu amor...tudo o que nos  
aconteceu e o que eu senti...  
  
ïï¡ï®ï¤ï¯ï²ï¡ ï­ï Pandora  
  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's noone to talk to, nobody knows  
You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
I got a crush, I got a crush on you  
  
Você diz exatamente como se sente em relação a ela  
Imagino se você poderia pensar em mim dessa forma  
algum dia...  
eu queria poder contar para alguém  
mas não há nada a dizer - ninguém sabe  
Eu tenho uma atração por você  
Uma atração por você, tenho uma atração  
Ei, eu tenho uma atração, uma atração por você  
Você me diz tudo o que ninguém diz  
Mas eu sinto tudo o que você tem medo de sentir  
Eu sempre vou querer você, eu sempre amarei você  
Eu tenho uma atração, uma atração por você!  
  



End file.
